Some steering columns may be adjustable in a rake direction and a telescope direction. A traditional adjustable steering column includes a jacket clamp positioned about a steering column jacket and configured to apply a clamping force to the steering column jacket to prevent adjustment of the steering column in the telescope direction. In addition, a traditional adjustable steering column may include a rake clamp configured to apply a clamping force to the jacket clamp and/or steering column jacket to prevent adjustment of the steering column in the rake direction. The adjustable steering column is in a locked condition with the telescope clamp and the rake clamp respectively apply clamping forces to prevent adjustment of the adjustable steering column in the rake and telescope directions. The adjustable steering column is in an unlocked condition when respective clamping forces from the telescope clamp and the rake clamp are released so that the steering column may be adjusted.
The steering columns may include a lever actuated between a first position corresponding to the locked condition of the adjustable steering column and a second position corresponding to the unlocked condition of the adjustable steering column. However, some steering columns may inhibit travel during an impact event such as a crash event. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering column to limit travel during telescope travel while also enabling travel during an impact event.